1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motion guide apparatus, such as a linear motion guide apparatus or a ball screw device, and more particularly to a motion guide apparatus including two movable members movable relative to each other, and a lubricating device easily attached to one of the two movable members for applying a lubricating grease or oil onto the other movable member and for suitably lubricating the movable members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical motion guide apparatuses, such as the linear motion guide apparatuses or the ball screw devices comprise two movable members rotatable or movable relative to each other, and a number of ball bearing elements disposed between the two movable members for facilitating the sliding movement between the two movable members.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,135 to Kondo et al. discloses one of the typical ball screw devices comprising a ball nut pivotally or rotatably coupled onto a screw shaft, and a number of loaded ball bearing elements disposed between the screw shaft and the ball nut for facilitating the sliding movement between the screw shaft and the ball nut, and a number of non-loaded balls disposed between the loaded ball bearing elements and made of lubricating materials for suitably lubricating the loaded ball bearing elements and the screw shaft and the ball nut.
However, after use, the non-loaded balls will be worn out and will have a reduced outer diameter such that the gaps between the loaded ball bearing elements will be greatly increased and such that the screw shaft and the ball nut may not be suitably pivoted or rotated relative to each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,015,775 to Takayama et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,068,931 to Adam et al. disclose two further typical self-lubricating sliding or bearing materials made of specially designed or selected elements for suitably lubricating two movable or rotatable or slidable members.
However, the specially designed or selected elements may greatly increase the manufacturing costs for the sliding or bearing materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,234,368 to Lin et al. discloses a further typical ball screw device comprising a ball nut pivotally or rotatably coupled onto a screw shaft, and a number of ball bearing elements disposed between the screw shaft and the ball nut for facilitating the sliding movement between the screw shaft and the ball nut, and one or more guide members engaged in the helical groove portions of the screw shaft and each having an oil retaining member for applying the oil onto the screw shaft.
However, the ball nut should be specially designed and machined for fitting or mounting the guide members such that the manufacturing procedures for the typical ball screw device will be complicated and such that the manufacturing costs for the typical ball screw device will be greatly increased.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional motion guide apparatuses.